Gary McKnight
Gary McKnight is the paternal grandfather of Remnant Captain Landon McKnight and owner of McKnight Shoes. Not much is known about Gary's past other then he served in the United States military from his graduation from high school until he lost a kidney during the and that his own father had been among the forces landed on during . Gary has at least two children, one of which (Landon's father) was a firefighter who was killed in the September 11th Attacks. In the aftermath of the attacks, Gary worked independently of Joseph Rodgers to stop a series of race-based incidents targeting Abdul the owner of the nearby soup stand and his wife. In 2015, Gary took custody of Landon from his mother Rebecca who was upset that Landon had come out as gay and began to abuse Landon to the point that it caught the attention of Landon's science teacher Phillip Tate who had noticed Landon's grades slipping. Once Gary took custody of Landon after Rebecca threw Landon out on the street, he worked with Tate to transfer Landon to where Landon's grades improved as well as having Landon help out at the shoe store after school. In 2017, Gary met Josh Myers who had come to the shoe store looking for Landon and then joined Gary in insulting the customer that was in the store at the time by making fun of her weight as Josh had done to other customers before. Both Gary and Landon were present when Josh had a Force induced blackout caused by the birth of Rachael Skywalker. In 2018, Gary was asked by Tevin Felth to take in Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger and his droid C1-10P. Gary allowed Bridger and Chopper to basically move in since the two had bonded with Landon, Josh, and Lucy Felth. This earned Gary a visit from the rogue former CIA operative Thompson who attempted to extract information on Ezra from Gary who had secretly dialed Michael Myers who along with Tevin and a squad of Death Troopers were en route to the store and arrived as Thompson fired a shot at Gary intending to kill him. This led to Myers and Felth ordering Thompson be blasted until he was dead. Gary closed the store for about a year after that incident planning to finally retire with Landon soon to be graduating from High School. Gary attempted to sell the store location to a self-serve frozen yogurt business, but the potential buyer was put off by one of Gary's customers who had been insulted by Gary and thought it another joke on Gary's part. Gary later became the "Den Father" for Bridger's reformed Spectres as they carried out various odd jobs for Felth. During this time, Rebecca tried various tactics to steal Landon's college fund including attempting to arrange the murders of Gary, Landon, and Ezra. This was stopped by Felth's people and Judge Jennifer Khayman who sentenced Rebecca to consecutive prison terms for her crimes. As 2018 ended, Gary worked with Sabine Wren to design flight jackets for the Spectres and later discussed with Landon and Tevin the idea of giving Landon's now unneeded college fund to Darius Carpenter after hearing Ezra's story about Darius' own mother having allowed her boyfriends to abuse him. In 2019, Gary reopened the store with the help of the inventory droid AP-5 who also enjoyed insulting the customers based on their weight. Gary indirectly played a role in setting off the mission to find the parents of Noah Rodgers when he asked Ezra and Landon if they knew anything about what was to happen with Noah at the end of the 2018-2019 School Year. According to Kanan Jarrus, Gary had either given or sold the store to Josh sometime prior to the Year 2029. Josh is shown to run the store with the help of AP-5 and a second droid called BB-8. Category:New York City Category:Humans